


Regalo sorpresa

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regresa a su departamento y encuentra a una criatura muy particular en la puerta, buscándolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 14 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Claro que no. Todo lo que necesitamos está aquí, en este papel."  


J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal._

Harry Dresden decidió que esa Nochebuena iría a dormir temprano. Porque estaba exhausto. No porque no tuviera a nadie con quién pasar la velada. De querer, podría ir al pub de McAnally y hablar con alguna de las clientas. Pero para eso tendría que querer. Y no quería. Porque estaba demasiado cansado. Asunto resuelto con lógica perfecta.

Excepto que, con su vida siendo su vida, desde luego que tenía que encontrar un esqueleto vestido de Santa Claus--barba falsa y costal al hombro incluidos--en el corredor a su apartamento. Desde luego. Dicho esqueleto observaba con curiosidad las barreras que se apilababan sobre la puerta de Harry. Sólo observaba. Sin ninguna intención aparente de romperlas.

Harry se acercó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Buenas noches.

El esqueleto volteó.

-¡Oooooooh! ¡Buenas noches! ¿Es esta tu casa?

Harry cruzó los brazos.

-Lo es.

-¡Qué barreras tan interesantes! ¿Cómo las hiciste?

-Secreto profesional. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu visita?

-Ya veo -el esqueleto golpeteó su calavera con el dedo-. Si me das un poco de tiempo podría analizarlas por mí mismo y así no tendrías que decirme nada.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de frotarse la cara con la mano.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Sí, lo siento. ¡Soy Santa Atroz! ¡Y como hoy es Nochebuena, estoy repartiendo regalos por el mundo a todos los que se portaron bien durante el año!

-Santa Atroz -repitió Harry con monotonía.

El esqueleto asintió feliz.

Harry se frotó la cara con las dos manos.

-Por cierto -continuó "Santa Atroz" sacando de uno de los bolsillos del interior de su traje un pergamino, posiblemente la lista de a quienes tenía que repartir regalos-, estoy buscando a un Harry que vive aquí.

Eso ya era demasiado.

No sabía de ningún niño en las cercanías que también se llamara Harry (aunque no era como si dedicara mucho tiempo a socializar con los vecinos), pero no estaba seguro de que su conciencia lo dejara pasar por alto un regalo proveniente de un esqueleto que se hacía llamar Santa Atroz. Mejor revisar que fuera inocuo antes de buscar al verdadero dueño.

-Yo soy Harry.

Las cuencas de la calavera de alguna manera se hicieron más grandes al escuchar eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Puedo mostrarte una identificación si me das un momento.

-No es necesario, confío en tu palabra.

Santa Atroz rebuscó en su costal y le ofreció una cajita envuelta en papel gris con detalles de pequeños murciélagos y atada con una encantadora cinta negra--que se inclinaba más a ser hiedra espinosa. En realidad, sí parecía un regalo para él.

-Aquí tienes -continuó Santa Atroz-. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Jo jo jo!

Era posible que esa risa tuviera como intención ser simpática, pero a Harry más bien le causó un estremecimiento que lo recorrió por entero. Pero se obligó a sonreir porque era la respuesta educada.

-Muchas gracias.

Santa Atroz le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡Por nada! ¡Si te sigues portando así de bien, el próximo año te traeré otro regalo!

Y con eso, Santa Atroz se fue, dando fin a una más de las extrañas ocurrencias en la vida de Harry, quien entró a su departamento para analizar el nivel de magia en ese regalo, al que observó con cuidado por todos los ángulos posibles. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada a su laboratorio porque notó algo. Algo que lo sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Míster se había dignado a saludarlo frotándose contra sus piernas sino hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en la silla más cercana para no caer al suelo.

La notita que venía pegada al moño y que declaraba al destinatario era muy clara: decía Harry Dresden. Entonces sí era para él.

Qué.

Al extender sus sentidos no le pareció sentir nada de magia inherente ni en la caja ni en el interior. La acercó a su oído. Tampoco hacía tic-tac. Sólo por eso, extremó precauciones cuando bajó al laboratorio y puso el regalo sobre la mesa para abrirlo. Lo hizo muy despacio, muy tenso.

Cuando por fin terminó de sacar el listón, una cabeza salió disparada hacia él. El taburete de Harry se volteó y el mago terminó en el suelo en una posición nada digna. Estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo de defensa cuando se dio cuenta de que la cabeza estaba pegada a un resorte y que, de hecho, todo eso era la gracia del regalo: era una caja de sorpresa.

Harry se puso de pie y se sacudió mientras se alegraba de no haber despertado a Bob para esto. Habría tenido material para burlarse de él por años.

Se frotó el rostro de nuevo. Malditas las ganas que tenía de dormir ahora. Iría a donde Mac a tomarse algunas cervezas y quizá al final sí hablaría con alguien. Si existía la posibilidad de que esto se repitiera el año siguiente, mejor que comenzara a portarse mal desde ya.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Muy inspirado en [esta screencap](http://i.imgur.com/LFdli.png).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Regalo sorpresa [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772990) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
